


A Blessing in Disguise

by wanderlustlover



Series: No Task is Too Big When: 100 Drabbles in 2014 [55]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 01:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1208488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How or when it slipped into being a comfort Steve couldn’t say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Blessing in Disguise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alemara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alemara/gifts).



> **1 Million Words' Word of the Day:** Respite
> 
>  **Time Frame:** Every single season of this show

How or when it slipped into being a comfort Steve couldn’t say.

One day Danny was ranting up a storm, five million words, ten million emotions, thrown with all the causality and spatter patterns of paintballs, making Steve roll his eyes, and then somewhere in there, he still was, but Steve was grateful for it.

Danny’s wince-worthy sheer clarity. That he was translucent about every feeling from loving his daughter, to pride in his work, to hating Steve’s head. Because, unlike everyone else in his life, Danny lived his life with everything on the table. No secrets, and no lies.

**Author's Note:**

> >   
> **Respite**   _(noun, verb)  
>  res·pite [res-pit]_
>> 
>> **noun**  
>  1\. a delay or cessation for a time, especially of anything distressing or trying; an interval of relief:  _to toil without respite._  
>  2\. temporary suspension of the execution of a person condemned to death; reprieve.
>> 
>> **verb _(unsed with object)_**  
>  3\. to relieve temporarily, especially from anything distressing or trying; give an interval of relief from.  
> 4\. to grant delay in the carrying out of (a punishment, obligation, etc.).
>> 
>> **Synonyms**    
> 1\. hiatus, rest, recess.  
> 2\. postponement, stay.  
> 3\. alleviate.  
> 4\. postpone, suspend.
>> 
>> **Origin:**  1200–50; (noun) Middle English respit < Old French < Latin respectus (see respect); (v.) Middle English respiten < Old French respitier < Latin respectāre, frequentative of respicere to look back; see respect


End file.
